Naruto: No Boy, No Cry
by Tsurumaki
Summary: Naruto and Anko meet in a secluded part of the forest... Naruto X Anko Lemon MA rating.


Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

**Disclaimer:** First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Secondly, this is a lemon fanfiction (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex), so if you're not 18 or you object to this type of writing, find another fanfic.

**Author's Note:** This is an Anko/Naruto lemon set somewhere around the time Naruto trains with the toad sage after Sasuke's disappearance.

**--NO BOY, NO CRY--**

"Why do you want to become Hokage so badly, anyway?" Anko Mitarashi asked, resting comfortably along the smooth bark of the low-hanging tree limb. Naruto clasped his hands behind his head and gazed up at the sky. The cloudless blue sky stretched endlessly over him like an azure canvas over the entire forest.

"So everyone will finally acknowledge me," he replied. His voice was firm and resolute, but lacked the usual luster. Something in his tone seemed distant... Distracted. What could he have been thinking about?

Two years ago, it would have seemed highly unusual to see the two together. Their first encounter had been the introductory lecture of the second stage of the chuunin exams; nothing usual. Sure, Naruto's mouth had briefly earned him the young jounin's attention, but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. After that incident, they had rarely even seen each other, much less spent time together. It wasn't until the day Anko wandered into the mountains and accidentally bore witness to Naruto's grueling training at the hands of the toad sage. She was admittedly impressed with the boy's stamina and high tolerance for pain. Even from the shadows where she perched, she could plainly see the blind determination burning in his eyes; the resolve that contained the Nine Tails.

"That's all?" she scoffed.

"What?! What do you mean that's all?!" Naruto snapped, whirling around to face her.

"What a lame-ass reason! Why the hell do you care who paying attention to you?" Naruto paused, lowering his eyes to the forest floor below them. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. Anko shrugged, returning her attention to the kunai she turned over in her hand. Her eyes barely moved at all as she ran her slender fingers up and down the razor-sharp edge.

In a way, she envied Naruto. It had long been said that the power of the Nine Tails was boundless. Why such strength was placed in the hands of someone like him was something she'd never understand. But, even so, she could empathize with him. With that power came hatred, the inescapable malice the world had for him. She knew all too well the looks he received day in and day out. She too had suffered similar looks having been a former cohort of Konoha's most feared defect. Even now, she doubted most of the shinobi in the village would never trust her, but at the same time she didn't really care. Unfortunately for Naruto, he hadn't even been given the chance to actually earn such hatred.

"Hey, Naruto," she began, lifting her gaze.

"What?"

"When you use the power of the Nine Tails… What's it like?" Naruto's face flashed with surprise. It was definitely an unexpectedly personal question. As he studied her face, he could have sworn he saw the slightest hint of excitement burning in her eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" he snorted haughtily. Before he could even turn away, the kunai knife she had been holding whizzed past his face, nicking the skin just under his left eye. He froze, unable to move an inch. A moment later, he could feel the warm of the blood that trickled from the cut. A devious sneer crept over Anko's features as she studied his face. She loved the look of fear in his eyes; she craved it. She loved fear of any kind, but his was especially delicious; to strike terror into the heart someone with such an iron-clad resolve was one of the greatest pleasures life had to offer.

"Oops?" she chuckled. "Must've slipped…"

"Damn you," he growled. Focusing his chakra into his feet, Naruto climbed to his feet and leapt at the woman. Her grin didn't fade as she dodged his attack and sunk the toes of her sandal into his side. The blow sent the boy crashing to the forest floor where he landed in a heap.

"Is that really all you've got, Mr. Hokage?" she chuckle, derisively. "With moves like that, you'll probably never even become a jounin, let alone the leader of village!"

"Bitch," Naruto spat. Grabbing at the moist soil around him, Naruto pulled himself to his feet and glared up at Anko. Her eyes, those damned snake eyes, stared mocking down at him. They weren't like the eyes of the villagers that glared back at him as he walked the streets. No, somehow, this was much worse. Under her gaze, he could feel the doubt rising up in him like a coiling python, squeezing at his heart. It strangled his resolve, choking the very life out his dream. He couldn't stand it.

"What's this?" Anko asked, still grinning. "What's with that look? You look like you hate me or something…" Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he just stood there, first trembling feverishly at his sides. "Is that it?" she taunted. "You hate me? You want to do something about it? You have your little 'fox magic,' don't you? Let's see it… I seriously doubt you could even touch me, without it."

"Feh," Naruto scoffed. Gradually, his trembling abated and his scowling face slowly softened until it was he who was grinning. "Fine then."

"Hm?"

"Normally, I wouldn't do this… It's more of a last resort than anything else, but I'd be a real jerk to ignore a fan's request. Besides," Naruto smiled, narrowing his eyes, "as the next Hokage, its only right that I show you who top dog around here…!" Suddenly, the forest burst into a wave of red light. The whirling crimson chakra shook the trees violently like a blazing tornado. Anko leapt from her perch just in time to evade the falling tree.

'Shit,' she thought. 'They really weren't kidding!' In the center of the swirling, red cloud stood Naruto, his body ablaze. Even against the trees Anko could make out the faint form of three fox tails, each one flowing majestically behind him. Her eyes widened and her blood began to boil. This was it, the power of the Nine Tail: the Ultimate Killing Machine! Never in her life had she imagined anything could be so… beautifully dangerous. After years of hunting from the shadows, it was she that had become the prey.

Then, all at once, the chakra flow stopped. The red glow of his aura faded along with the settling dust, leaving only the fallen trees and scorched earth in its wake. Anko couldn't help but grin, despite her pounding heart. Somehow, she felt like a perfect fool.

"Had enough?" Naruto beamed. The blonde boy's eyes lit up over his widening grin. She hated that stupid smile.

"Bet you think you're pretty clever, don't you brat?" she smiled, despite herself. Her hand flashed to the inside of her trench coat and fired two shuriken into the boy's shoulder.

"What the-!" Before he could finish, she slid up behind him and with a sweeping kick, knocked him flat on his back. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!" he spat, angrily. He could scarcely move as she casually made her way over to him. Slowly, she leaned down over his body, moving closer to his face. Naruto shivered against the ground. He was powerless, completely at her mercy.

Her face lowered to meet his, stopping just short of nose contact. He froze in anticipation. Cool beads of sweat began to form at his temples as he roasted under her unwavering stare. Bit by bit, she closed the distance between their lips. Her calm, steady breath smelled unexpectedly musky, its thick fragrance adding to the warmth of her mouth. He waited. She was so close he could practically feel the heat from her lips against his.

'Is she going to-?!' Naruto's thoughts were immediately answered when Anko mashed her lips against his is a raw, violent kiss. He could barely breath as she ravaged his mouth, threatening to swallow his face whole.

"MMMPHH!!" he screamed into her, his arms flailing wildly at his sides. What the hell was going on?! Was this really happening? Was she really KISSING him like this? It all seemed so impossible, so surreal. His thoughts quickly feel away the moment she broke the kiss. She recoiled, abruptly, staring ravenously down at the teenager beneath her. Her grin spread from ear to ear. A glint of metal flashed in her hand, and with a flick of her wrist, Anko sliced his jacket straight down the middle.

"HEY," he protested. "Dammit, you could have at least used the zipper!" She ignored him, quickly yanking the flaps of fabric apart to reveal his tanned chest. The blood form his shoulder had smeared between his skin and jacket, covering the right side of his torso in a faint shade of henna. Anko leaned down as if to examine the wound.

"Mmmm," she cooed, before running her hot tongue over the cut. Naruto winched in pain.

"Dammit!" he squawked. Focusing his weight on his elbows, Naruto attempted to buck her, but was quickly subdued with a rough hand to the chest. All he could do now was close his eyes and wait. Her warm saliva washed over the wound, stinging him to very core, but he refused to scream. She wouldn't make him scream. He was almost relieved when her attention returned to his mouth. Her tongue flickered in and out of his mouth as she eagerly nipped at his lips. Granted, this was his first kiss (one he'd hoped to share with Sakura) but he was sure he didn't like this. The violent pace and excessive force annoyed him, somehow.

'Dammit,' he thought, 'if I don't do something, she's gonna rip me apart!' Mustering all the strength he had in his teenage body, Naruto slammed his body up into her. The force of the blow knocked Anko off of him and onto her back. Her eyes flashed in astonishment as she caught the feral glare in the genin's eyes. Wasting no time, Naruto scrambled over to her on all fours and straddled his senior with surprising agility.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped, pinning her wrists to the forest floor. A sickening sensation began to well up in her stomach. The gravity of her actions was quickly catching up with her. "You call THAT as KISS?!" Those words held her, fast. Had he really just said that? Naruto barely gave her time to think before he pressed his lips firmly against hers. His mouth moved clumsily over hers, tongue and all. It was obvious he only had a vague idea of what he was doing. After a while, he pulled back and looked boldly into her eyes. Anko stared blankly up at him before a cocky grin crept over her face.

"Man, you suck," she chuckled. "You really suck…" But, she understood. She should have known he was far too "tender" to be so rough with. It was probably his first time.

Feeling the grip on her wrists loosen, she pulled herself into a sitting position beneath him. Her eyes stared fearlessly into his; she had trapped her prey. Placing a firm hand behind his head, Anko drew his face to hers, locking in a slow, steady kiss. She didn't bite. She didn't lick. It was probably best this way, she decided. There's no point in scaring him away.

"Better?" she asked, mockingly, as their lips parted. Naruto just sat there, eyes closed with a blissfully dumb expression on his face. That was all the answer she needed. With a shove to the chest, she forced him back onto the ground and straddled his waist. Naruto looked up at her, watching the way her body moved as she removed her coat. Then it finally dawned on him: Anko had nice breasts.

He'd never paid much attention to girls, let alone their bodies. He really only knew enough to duplicate body types with his jutsus, but this was the first time he'd actually stopped to enjoy the view. They were pleasantly round and ample, bulging firmly against the black-net shirt that confined them. Funny how he never noticed, despite the numerous opportunities.

"What are you looking at?" she growled, staring suspiciously down at him. Naruto reached up and placed a hand on either breast. Anko frowned, and taking hold of both hands, pinched the back of each one.

"OW!" Naruto hissed.

"No." Before the pain had a chance to fade, he returned his hands to her mounds. She pinched him again. "I said NO." Naruto's eyes flared with frustration. He wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Anko realized this and effortlessly maneuvered his hands above his head and pinned the sleeves to the ground with a pair of kunai.

'What the-?' Naruto thought. 'Dammit!' Anko smiled and leaned over him, slowly trailing a line of kisses from his neck down the center of his check. Naruto squirmed under her, bucking weakly against her mouth. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, the jounin sat up.

"Look," she explained, dryly, "this can go soft or this can go hard, it's your choice. Either way, I'm gonna get what I want." This seemed to put an end to the genin's resistance. With a sinister grin, Anko lowered her head and resumed her line of kisses. Her lips continued down until she reached the waist of his pants. Her nimble fingers moved up to meet the fabric, tucking themselves under the waistband. "Scared?" she asked, grinning up at him.

"No!" he snapped back. His blushing cheeks betrayed the confidence in his voice. Anko's grin widened.

"You should be she whispered. With one, long jerk, she snatched down his pants, dragging them down well beyond his feet. 'Ah, there it is,' she thought, spotting the little tent in his trousers. "Hokage, huh?" she smirked, prodding him. "With THIS?"

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto shrieked, blushing furiously.

"Oh well," she shrugged, blandly. With a sigh, she yanked his boxers down to his knees, clearing Naruto's member from the final obstruction. "Fast or slow?" she asked, undoing the bottom she wore over her net suit.

"Huh?!"

"Useless," she sighed, crawling back onto him. Her hand slipped down between them, taking hold of his stiff member. Naruto gagged on the lump in his throat.

"H-hey, what are you doing…?!" he protested weakly. Anko adjust herself over him, placing a hand in the center of his chest for support.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna fuck you." Something about the way the word rolled off her tongue made it sound so much more degrading. Anko ignored the sour expression on his face and continued to adjust his position under her. "There." And with that, Anko eased her vaginal lips onto the head of his penis. Naruto flinched under her. "You like?" she snickered over him. Naruto did his best to keep scowling, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Slowly, almost teasingly, she pressed down on him, pushing his member up into her folds. The feeling of entering her was unimaginable. He could barely keep track of time as she eased down, bit by bit until she'd swallowed him up completely. The grin on her face never wavered, even as her hand explored the union between them.

"Good?" Naruto nodded, dumbly, unable to speak. Anko shifted her weight forward and placed a hand on either side of Naruto's head.

'It's so warm,' Naruto's mind gasped in awe. 'It's like… A hug… But different!' Naruto immediately snapped from his thoughts when he felt her move. Bracing herself on her arms, Anko rose and fell on his waist, bobbing at a slow, steady speed. The boy beneath her shuddered, completely absorbed the incredible feeling below his waist. 'This is AMAZING!'

"You like that?" Anko teased. He nodded again. Needless to say, he'd never experienced anything even close to this. He could actually feel her body heat pulsing into him. Nothing could compare. Gradually, she began to pick up the pace. Her long, smooth motions quickened, sharpened, but remained just as deliberate. Yet, somehow, something seemed wrong. Was she supposed to be doing all the work? Was it right for him to just sit back and enjoy? After all, she'd never really told him what to do, anyway, and the fact that his arms were pinned back above his head really limited what he could do.

'No,' he decided. 'I'm not just going to let her take all the credit!' Lifting his knees off the ground, Naruto dug the heels of his sandals into the dirt and bucked clumsily into her. Again and again he pushed up into her, the strength and consistency waving each time. Had she been a nice person, Anko would have applauded his eager-to-please enthusiasm; but Anko Mitarashi was anything but nice. Reaching back with one hand, Anko pinched the underside of Naruto's right leg, forcing him to drops his knees.

"Don't help," she told him, still smiling. "Just enjoy." Naruto could feel the pleasure welling up inside him, gathering in intensity. He was close, too close.

"A-Anko?" he stammered through heavy breathes. "Anko?"

"What?"

"I'm… I think I'm…"

"Relax."

"B-but…!"

"RELAX." Her voice was so calm, so firm.

'RELAX?!' his brain screamed. 'She wants me to relax?! Doesn't she get it: I'm gonna…! Uh-oh… Here it comes. Here it comes! Gonna blow! Gonna blow!'

"G-guh!" Naruto choked, feeling his member pulse inside of her. An explosion of pleasure wracked his entire body. He felt small and helpless, yet somehow safe and carefree. But this euphoric feeling was quickly followed by a blanket of shame. What had he done? He didn't even want to look at her, now. He could only imagine the anger and disgust in her face.

"A-Anko…?" he said, quietly. "Anko?" She didn't answer. Instead, she smiled, slowly gathering speed as she continued to bob on top of him. "Anko? Anko?!" 'What was she doing? Didn't she know he was finished? "You can stop, now! Dammit Anko, aren't you listening?! I'm already done!" Anko's placid eyes locked him in a deadly stare. He could barely breathe beneath the weight of her serpentine glare. Her lips curled back in a cruel sneer.

"You? Who said this was for you?" Naruto's blood ran cold. What the hell did she mean by that? Squirming against her weight, Naruto tried to pull himself of from under her, but between her superior strength and the blades that held his sleeves, there was little he could do.

'Dammit!' Naruto cursed, inwardly. His limp, sore member shrunk away inside her as she continued to pound down on him. It hurt, he decided. It actually HURT.

"What's wrong, Mr. Hokage?" she taunted from above. "You didn't really think I'd left you off that easily did you?" Her hip's pace quickened, almost desperate. The smile on her face, that damn snake smile, never flinched. She wasn't even blinking. Naruto winced against the pain, unable to think or move. He was helpless; complete and utterly helpless. How could anyone be so sadistic?

"Snake," he muttered, staring blankly up at the forest canopy."

"Hmmm?"

"DAMN SNAKE!!" In flash of blinding red, the two were instantly enveloped in a sweltering whirlwind. Crimson chakra was everyone, possibly stronger than before. "SNAKE!" he roared again. His member expanded inside of her, growing in proportions and intensity. Had he DOUBLED in size? With a single yank of his arms, Naruto snatched free from the kunai that pierced his sleeves. His hands flew to the jounin's thighs, and in one, rough buck, slammed her down on her back. Anko barely had time to be shocked before he was rabidly pounding into her. His body moved with unreal speed. She could taste the savage bloodlust licking off of his skin. It tasted familiar, something like hers, though even more intense. She loved it, savored it.

Naruto clenched his teeth so tightly, his jaws groaned in agony. His rough hands clutched Anko's legs at either calf, holding them high in the air as he plowed violently into her. He didn't care, anymore. He didn't care about anything. He was so charged up he couldn't even remember why. All he knew was hunger; pure, primal, unadulterated hunger.

Anko's eyes blazed with glee. This was what she had be en waiting for. Unfathomable waves of please coursed through her. He was relentless. He wouldn't stop… Couldn't stop, driving to edge by his own inexplicable bloodlust. Yes, they were the same. Her hands shot up to grab at his chest, raking her nails on the billowing flaps of his jacket. She clung to them, practically rending them as if to survive. By all rights, Naruto could kill her right here and now, and that knowledge made it all the more exhilarating. She was the prey, now; only inches away from the jaws of death. For the first time ever, she truly felt as though she was teetering on the knife's edge of survival.

Naruto's bucking hastened. He ground into her with almost painful force. He wasn't concerned with her at all. Behind those glowing red eyes, she saw nothing but pure instinct.

"That's right," she laughed, haughtily. "Fuck me, HARD! HARDER! That's it!" Naruto snarled down at her, but complied, pumping into her with renewed vigor. "MORE! MORE!" she shrieked. "GIVE ME MORE!" The ecstasy of his pistoning welled up inside of her, filling her, completely. "YEAH! YEAH, KEEP GOING! KEEP-! HERE I-!" Anko nearly bit a whole in her lip as an earth-shattering orgasm crashed down on her. Every fiber of her being buckled before succumbing to the highest state of relaxation. Her body dropped limply to the ground. A fine layer of sweat made her tan skin glimmer against the afternoon sun.

Even still, Naruto pounded into her with unforgiving fervor. Every stroke sent electrifying chills up her spine. Her limbs jerked uncontrollably at her sides. Orgasm after orgasm drilled through her until she finally lost count. Everything around her became blurry, warped by her own fatigue. If he didn't stop soon, she would probably pass out. Finally, Naruto's motions faltered, breaking to a series of jerking, inadvertent thrusts. With a low groan, he released himself into her, pulsing rapidly against her contracting vaginal walls.

He looked down at her, the fire gone from his eyes. The surround forest faded back to green as the waves of chakra began to recede.

"Damn… snake," he choked out, before falling forward. His head landed clumsily between her breasts. "Damn…" She smiled, enjoying the way his heaving chest pressed against her stomach.

Naruto shuddered. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. He couldn't get up; he couldn't even move. Every ounce of his chakra had vanished, leaving him little more than a limp mold of the human form.

"Wow," Anko chuckled, breathlessly. "Maybe there's something to you, after all."

"Shut up," he wheezed. Anko placed her hand on the back of his head, gently running her hands through his matted blonde hair. 'So this is the infamous Fox Demon?' she thought to herself. 'I can see why they sealed him up…"

"Let me up," Naruto coughed. Anko moved her arm, allowing the boy to sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, bemused. Naruto fell onto his back, feebly attempting to pull up his pants.

"Home," he croaked.

"Not like that, you're not."

"Watch me!" Grabbing onto a nearby tree, Naruto hoisted himself into a standing position. Even with his weight focused on the tree his legs wobbled uncontrollably beneath him. 'Stupid legs!' THUD! Anko climbed to her feet and casually began brushing herself off. After she was satisfied, the jounin replaced her skirt and donned her heavy trench coat. "Hey? Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto called into the soil. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands take hold of his waist and draw him into the air. Before he knew what had happened, Naruto found himself slumped over the jounin's shoulder.

"You really are a dumbass," she sneered.

"I'm not gonna thank you."

**Author's Note:** And there you have it, my first lemon. Please tell me what you think. Insight is very important!


End file.
